Blossom Tears
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa aku sampai melakukan ini. Kau.. Hanya itu alasanku berlaku begini. HunHan YAOI. Ini kado buat Kak Irna xD sekaligus buat event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple XD


Jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa aku sampai melakukan ini.

Kau..

Hanya itu alasanku berlaku begini.

Inginku membuangmu sejauh tempat dimana aku tidak akan bisa menemukanmu lagi.

Tapi aku kalah..

Cinta yang bersarang dalam hatiku teramat kuat mencengkeram cintamu. Jika mampu, aku hanya akan menegaskan untuk sekedar memiliki jantungmu yang berdetak kencang jika aku berada disampingmu.

Bukankah getar dan detaknya tidak bisa didustai?

Aku tidak memaksamu bertahan. Tapi aku juga tak mau kau pergi.

Blossom Tears

Sehun

Luhan

.

Fiksi ini hampir sepenuhnya sama dengan MV Blossom Tears

.

Spesial buat Kak Irna yg ultaa xD

Mianhae telat bgt kadonya, kak

.

Sekalian fiksi ini pemanasan buat diikutin event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple

Aku sebenernya gamau ketinggalan tapi idenya belom ada -,-a

.

.

_Sehun side.._

Seperti biasa dihari sebelumnya. Aku kembali berkutat dengan sketsa pakaian yang biasa kubuat sesuai pesanan pelanggan setiaku. Aku memang bukan seorang pembuat pakaian handal sekelas Zara, tapi aku bisa memastikan mereka menikmati dengan decakan puas untuk tiap pakaian yang kuhasilkan.

Desain kali ini yang tengah kukerjakan adalah pesanan teman semasa sekolahku dulu. Disela aku menyelesaikan sket-nya, aku seringkali terbayang bagaimana dulu kami begitu akrab dan saling berbagi cerita. Temanku itu kini sudah sukses. Ia memang pernah menawari pekerjaan untukku tapi aku jelas menolak. Aku menyukai hidup sederhana ini bersama dengan pendamping hidupku.

Membicarakannya, aku jadi-

"Sehun-ah.."

-menghilang saja dari dunia ini.

Suaranya baru saja mengisi gendang telingaku. Namja cantik itu, milikku, juga istriku. Ia tersenyum manis sembari memperhatikan kesibukanku membenahi sketsa yang kubuat. Aku terpaku menatapi sinar matanya yang amat bening juga indah. Pantulan cahaya matahari membuat binarnya semakin terang.

Mata itu..

Aku tidak pernah tidak terjatuh dalam pesona mata itu. Ditambah lagi bagaimana ia tersenyum.

Mata kami bertemu. Saling berbenturan. Dan kami seolah saling berbicara.

Aku melihat ia memancarkan manis yang sama seperti tahun – tahun awal dimana cinta kami mengembang dimasing – masing benak. Tanpa sadar aku yang selalu akan terjatuh pada pesona keindahannya turut mengembangkan senyumku.

Ia tertawa. Lihatlah, derai tawanya itu. Mengalun lembut, suaranya halus mengalahkan suara wanita sekalipun, dan juga bagaimana mata itu ikut tersenyum karena si pemilik tersenyum.

"Sehun, apa dia memesan Jas lagi?"

Bibirnya dimajukan sedikit ketika berbicara. Itu sudah khas dan hanya ia yang memiliki. Aku melirik sektsa yang tengah ia perhatikan ditanganku.

"Ya.." hanya itu. Aku tersenyum dan memamerkan sketsa buatanku padanya. Membanggakan diriku sebagai kepala keluarga Oh yang selalu mampu membuat decakan kagum atas apa yang kubuat.

Sreet!

Ohh.. mataku membulat ketika ia merebut kilat sketsa ditanganku dan berusaha memainkannya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya yang kekanakan itu. Akupun bangkit dan berusaha merebut sketsa itu darinya. Ia tertawa sembari mengangkat sketsa itu jauh dibelakang punggungnya. Berusaha menghalaunya dari jangkauanku.

"Hei kembalikan.."

Namjaku tersenyum senang karena berhasil membuatku memohon. Kepalanya ia gelengkan dengan semangat.

"Rebut ia dariku, Sehun.."

Begitu kata itu terlontar, ingatan lama itu kembali berputar dikepalaku.

"_Rebut ia dariku, Sehun.."_

_Pyash!_

Deg!

"Berikan."

Brugh!

Aku melihat sketsa yang terasa tiba – tiba sudah berada ditanganku. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan menemukan namjaku jatuh terduduk dilantai yang dingin. Aku menatapnya dingin dan meninggalkannya kembali pada pekerjaanku semula. Kuabaikan dirinya seperti biasa kulakukan. Aku tahu ia mulai berdiri dan kembali diam seperti sebelumnya. Tapi aku tak perduli.

_Ketika masa lalu itu kembali menampakkan wujudnya, aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk berdiri tegar didepanmu._

Sehun side end.

.

.

Namja manis itu, bernama Luhan. Istri dari seorang lelaki berbahu lebar dengan rahang tegas bermarga Oh. Luhan terlahir cantik diatas fakta bahwa ia adalah lelaki tulen. Hanya saja mengenal lelaki tegas, tampan dan berwibawa seperti Sehun membuatnya memilih jalan pintas untuk menjalani hidup dalam ikatan pernikahan. Laki – laki bernama lengkap Oh Sehun, seorang _taylor_ muda dengan prestasi luar biasa dikalangan teman – temannya yang kebanyakan pengusaha besar juga sukses.

Luhan kadang berfikir supaya Sehun mau melebarkan sayapnya dengan membuat _brand_ sendiri. Tapi laki – laki itu menolaknya dengan tegas. Ia beralasan hal seperti itu tidak cocok dengan kehidupannya yang terbiasa sederhana. Luhan tidak bisa menolak apa yang menjadi pilihan suaminya itu, ia tentu saja sangat menghormati keputusan Sehun.

Hanya saja kesalahan lama itu membuat keindahan nyata yang Sehun hadirkan dalam hidupnya berubah dalam sekejap. Sama halnya seperti neraka pedih yang menyiksa batinmu.

Luhan menyesali hal itu. Salahnya sempat mengabaikan Sehun dan membuat namja itu hampir bertransformasi menjadi makhluk yang tidak pernah Luhan kenal sebelumnya. Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun menampakkan sisi lainnya. Cara Sehun memperlakukan Luhan bahkan lebih terhormat dari cara laki – laki sejati memperlakukan seorang wanita.

Kedua mata Luhan menatap seisi kamar dimana ia sering berbagi bersama Sehun. Saat dimana Sehun terpuruk juga saat dimana Luhan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana cemasnya sang suami akan tanggapan seorang pembeli yang memesan baju buatannya. Jika sudah begitu Luhan-lah yang kembali membangkitkan kepercayaan diri Sehun dengan nasihat dan kalimat pendorong lain.

Hanya jika..

Karena Luhan seperti bermimpi untuk meneguk madu dalam pernikahan mereka lagi.

Luhan memperhatikan baju dengan desain khusus yang sepertinya baru diselesaikan oleh Sehun semalam. _Long coat_ berbahan beludru diluarannya dengan warna _navy_. Itu adalah warna kesukaannya. Luhan memegangnya sekilas. Sensasi menggelitik dan halus Luhan rasakan ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan _longcoat_ itu.

Sebuah benda yang tergeletak didekat rak lemari menarik perhatiannya. Luhan seketika berjongkok dan menemukan botol ukuran sedang dengan beberapa tablet obat berserakan disekitaran lantai. Luhan menautkan alisnya heran merasa obat ini asing dipenglihatannya. Botol itu ia raih dan sedikit hidungnya mengendus bau dari dalam botol.

"Uftt, baunya aneh sekali."

Luhan bergegas membersihkan obat – obat itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Beres dengan pekerjaannya, Luhan mengitari isi kamar. Ada begitu banyak patung peraga dengan ragam bentuk. Luhan memperhatikan satu persatu pakaian hasil buatan tangan Sehun. Jahitannya amat rapi. Tertata dengan bagus dan sangat pas desainnya. Luhan yang hanya memperhatikannya saja kagum. Dulu Sehun sering sekali membuatkannya pakaian jika mereka menghadiri perhelatan pesta atau undangan perkawinan teman mereka.

Ya, dulu..

Sampai pada sudut ruangan, Luhan menangkap kotak besar diatas nakas. Dahi Luhan mengernyit dalam dan menaruh curiga pada isi kotak itu. Kotaknya seperti sebuah kotak yang diperuntukkan pada seseorang. Selama ini Sehun selalu memberi jahitannya dengan _paper bag_. Jika ini memang pesanan temannya saja, kenapa Luhan merasa ini terlalu istimewa?

Dengan rasa penasaran menggebu, Luhan perlahan membuka kotak putih gading dengan pita ungu itu pelan.

Brub!

Luhan kaget karena tiba – tiba Sehun sudah berdiri didepannya dengan raut takut kentara.

Melihat raut takut sekaligus cemas dari Sehun, membuat Luhan mau tidak mau tertawa.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan mengapa – apakannya, Sehun-ah."

Sehun tidak menjawa pernyataan Luhan. Ia diam saja sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang memberinya kalimat menggoda.

"Hei Sehun.."

Sehun menoleh ketika Luhan memanggilnya. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan yang berdiri sambil memegangi _longcoat_ _navy_ pada patung peraga. Iris _sparkle_ Luhan berbinar sembari memutari patung peraga.

"Bukankah ini cocok untukku?" ujar Luhan sembari menunjuk dirinya dan _coat_ itu bergantian. Berulang kali jari – jari Luhan membelai permukaan _coat_ menikmati fraksi lembut beludru menyentuh indera perasanya.

Terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri, Luhan tak sadar Sehun sudah tidak ada disana.

Lama tidak mendapat tanggapan, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Dan dirinya tidak menemukan Sehun disana.

Deg!

Denyut itu. Siksaan batinnya kembali bergulir dengan siksa yang sama.

Sikap dingin Sehun yang kerap ditunjukkan padanya membuat Luhan ingin memilih mati ketimbang harus menghirup aroma tidak menyenangkan pada oksigen-nya.

Tapi..

Luhan tidak bisa melakukannya.

_Kembali lagi ungkapan 'jika' itu muncul dikepalaku. Bisakah Tuhan memberi arti nyata dikemudian pada kata 'jika'?_

.

.

Sehun side..

Setelah hampir satu jam membersihkan diri, aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Kegiatan hari ini cukup membuat tubuhku lengket meski diluar tengah musim dingin. Aku cepat – cepat memakai baju tebal di lemari guna menghalau dingin yang terasa menusuk meski penghangat ruangan telah dinyalakan.

Yah tidak banyak lembar uang kuhasilkan selama ini. Setidaknya aku dan istriku sedikit hangat ketimbang tidak sama sekali.

Istriku huh?!

Benar. Kulihat ia tengah tidur menyamping. Menghadap sisi kosong ranjang dimana ia sediakan untukku tidur. Tubuhnya meringkuk dan sepertinya terlihat kurang nyaman. Selimut yang ia gunakan saja hanya menutupi batas pinggulnya saja. Apa istriku memakai kaos kakinya?

Perlahan aku merunduk memperhatikan wajahnya yang damai seksama. Tanpa sadar kedamaian itu turut membawa kehangatan dan menjalari sekujur tubuhku. Aku menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku pelan disampingnya dan siap untuk memejamkan mata. Belum sempat memejamkan mata, aku merasa pergerakan disampingku. Kulirik dari ekor mata, istriku menggeliat tidak nyaman. Alisnya bahkan bertaut tajam. Kepalanya bergerak gelisah, mencari sisi nyaman untuk menghangatkan mimpinya, mungkin?

Aku mengabaikannya begitu saja. Kepalanya tiba – tiba sudah menyandar didadaku. Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan surai kecokelatan itu dibawah daguku.

"Sehun~"

Aku diam saja, menunggu atas apa yang akan istriku lakukan. Tangan kanannya meraih tanganku, ia mengangkat tanganku dan meletakkannya diatas pipinya yang terasa amat tirus di telapak tanganku yang besar. Sejenak aku berfikir, apa selama ini ia tidak makan dengan baik?

Dapat kurasakan tanganku digerakkannya seperti mengelus. Meski pipinya menirus, aku masih dapat merasakan hangat juga halus kulitnya. Aku merasa dunia menyadarkanku sekarang. Sudah berapa lama? Sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan tanganku membelai wajahnya? Adakah selama ini aku memeluknya kembali seperti tahun – tahun yang lalu? Karena entah disengaja apa tidak, aku merasakan kerinduan dengan posisi kami berdua saat ini.

Sejenak aku menyingkirkan keegoisanku. Kubiarkan indera penciumanku menghirup aroma segar dari surai caramel milik istriku ini. Dirinyapun juga tampak menikmati telapak tanganku yang perlahan turut menangkup pelan pipinya.

"Aku sangat merindukan saat seperti ini. Kau tahu?"

Sebagai balasan aku hanya bergumam sebentar.

"Yang tadi itu, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengacaukannya, Sehun.."

Hening.

'Mengacaukan?'

Jantungku sontak berdegup kencang. Aku segera bangkit dari ranjang membiarkannya terkulai sendiri didekap malam. Aku beralih pada meja dimana aku biasa mengumpulkan lembar – lembar foto dan sketsa pada potongan kertas kecil disana. Foto dan lembar kertas tampak berserakan.

Aku teringat sesuatu. Sketsa yang selama ini kubuat untuknya. Mengingat waktuku sudah lagi tak banyak. Kenapa aku mendadak lengah seperti ini? Tanganku mulai mengacak random lembar foto dan potongan kertas itu, mencari sketsa berisi lembar penting untuk kupersembahkan pada istriku nanti.

Pikirku mendadak kacau. Kilasan akan penjelasan dokter mengenai penyakitku seolah mengejarku di tiap detiknya. Nafasku memburu karena kertas kecil itu tidak ada dimanapun. Aku tidak menemukannya dan itu membuatku panic bukan main. Butuh setengah tahun ini aku merancang sketsa itu dengan hati – hati dan dengan sisa ketulusan yang aku punya untuk istriku. Tapi kenapa bisa? Aku yakin sekali meletakkannya disini.

"Argh.." aku menjambak rambutku keras karena kesal dengan diriku sendiri.

Kemana? Dimana sketsa itu?

Sebuah tangan tiba – tiba melingkari bahuku dan mengguncangnya pelan. Aku menemukan tangan istriku, membelai kepalaku lembut, dan menyandarkan kepalaku agar nyaman disertai alunan suaranya menenangkanku dengan bisikan.

Aku diam dan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Hingga tanpa kusadari kedua mataku terasa berat oleh rasa kantuk yang menyerang.

.

.

Malam itu, aku terbangun masih pada posisi dimana aku berada sebelumnya. Semalam tadi aku bermimpi. Bertemu dengan kekasih lamaku yang tiba – tiba menghilang begitu saja tanpa jelas kemana ia pergi. Padahal aku sangat amat mencintainya.

Kuedarkan mataku menatap sekeliling kamar. Rasanya sunyi mencekam. Sama seperti hari dimana ia pergi dengan sekotak kenangan dan benda – benda yang kuberi untuk masa laluku kala itu. Selama ini aku merahasiakannya dari Luhan. Luka lama itu belum sembuh benar ketika Luhan malah mengulang kesalahanku.

Jelas terekam diotakku bagaimana aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, istriku sedang melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Aku tak masalah akan orientasi seksualnya yang masih diawang – awang. Tapi yang kupermasalahkan adalah ia melakukan hal itu pada kekasih lamaku. Kekasih yang sangat amat kucintai, yang juga berperan banyak dalam menghancurkan hidupku.

Saat itu, aku mencurahkan segala harapanku pada kekasihku itu. Ia adalah gadis yang cantik. Rambutnya berwarna hitam sekelam malam. Bibirku bahkan tidak pernah absen menggumamkan kata cinta untuknya. Dan entah karena apa pencarianku setelah kepergiannya, bertemu dengan istriku sekarang, malah membawaku kembali melihatnya.

Tidak percaya? Sangat!

Sepulang dari Luhan menemui yeoja itu, aku menghukumnya habis – habisan. Aku tidak perduli ia sampai mengalami demam tinggi dan pingsan hingga berjam – jam. Dan aku merasa menjadi seorang pecundang karena luluh dengan mudah ketika Luhan menggumamkan 'cinta' padaku ditengah kesadarannya yang menipis setelah bangun dari ketidaksadarannya sejak setengah hari.

Aku menjadi semakin takut. Rasa takut akan kehilangan yang kerap muncul dengan sendirinya. Terkadang aku merasa rasa takutku berkembang diluar kendali.

Dan sekarang rasa itu muncul ke permukaan. Aku tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun. Kamar ini kosong.

Keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisku. Aku menyisir hingga penjuru kamar. Istriku tidak ada dimanapun. Ini lewat tengah malam. Tidak mungkin ia menghilang. Lagipula kemana ia akan pergi? Luhan hidup sebatang kara disini.

Apa ia juga akan meninggalkanku?

Kekesalan itu muncul. Aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Isi kepalaku berputar dimana Luhan berdiri dengan sekotak barang miliknya sama seperti masa laluku ketika meninggalkanku.

"Andwae.."

Aku membanting segala patung peraga di kamar itu. Nafasku terengah akibat rasa amarahku menaik setingkat demi setingkat. Kesal akan diriku sekaligus kesal karena dengan laki – laki sekalipun aku harus merasakan hal yang sama. Belum lagi kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan Luhan membuat percikan api kecil dalam diriku tersulut semakin besar.

Aku merasa bodoh dan kesal.

Cklek!

.

.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar setelah tertidur di ruang tamu. Ia sengaja meninggalkan Sehun sendiri untuk menenangkan diri. Sehun pasti kembali teringat akan peristiwa itu meskipun hanya sekilas. Luhan tak ingin suaminya kembali mengenang kejadian itu. Lagipula Sehun memiliki banyak peran dalam hidupnya.

Baru satu langkah masuk ke dalam kamar, Luhan melirik aneh pada seisi kamar yang berhamburan dilantai. Apa Sehun mengamuk lagi? Kejadian ini pernah terjadi beberapa bulan lalu. Saat Luhan meninggalkan Sehun ke supermarket yang kebetulan jauh dari kompleks perumahan mereka.

"Sehun?"

Luhan menemukan Sehun yang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Laki – laki itu mendongak tanpa bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi matanya tak lepas menatap Luhan yang menghampirinya dengan langkah pelan.

"Sshh.. tenanglah. Aku menonton teve diluar. Aku tidak kemanapun, sayang." Luhan mengelus belakang kepala Sehun dan membisikkan kalimat penenang. Ia biasa melakukan ini. Lihatlah rahang Sehun mulai mengendur, dagunya ia tumpukan pada bahu hangat Luhan. matanya mulai terpejam tenang dan nafasnya berangsur – angsur ringan.

Luhan senang karena Sehun sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap lurus dengan tatapan aneh. Pancaran mata itu terlihat berbeda, memunculkan arti dengan isyarat tak terbaca. Kedua tangan Sehun balas memeluk Luhan. Tangan kirinya ia posisikan pada pinggul ramping Luhan. sedang tangan kanannya ia letakkan di perpotongan leher Luhan.

Awalnya Luhan mengira Sehun balas memeluknya seperti biasa. Namun..

Kreek!

Tanpa ia duga dan sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, semua berubah menjadi gelap.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang terkulai dalam pelukannya. Ia kecup sekilas bibir Luhan .

"Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu, sayang."

.

.

Sehun mengusap dahinya yang berpeluh. Seharian sudah ia menekuni mesin jahitnya untuk menyelesaikan pakaian dari sketasa yang ia buat sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Pakaian yang nantinya akan ia peruntukkan untuk istri tercintanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhir, Sehun memutar patung peraga dimana ia memasang pakaian hampir jadi yang ia buat. Hah.. senyum terukir manis dari sudut bibirnya. Senyum mahal yang tentu saja tidak pernah Sehun perlihatkan pada siapapun.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil sebuah toples kaca berisi benda kemerahan dengan air bening yang ber_chemistry_. Sehun menciumi toples kaca itu dengan sayang, mengusapkannya pada permukaan wajahnya yang lelah lalu beralih pada patung peraga tadi.

"Kau pasti akan semakin terlihat indah dengan pakaian ini, istriku.." Sehun memejamkan matanya sembari mendekatkan toples kaca itu pada dada kiri patung tersebut. Hidungnya mencumbui patung peraga itu, terlihat menghidupkan jiwa seseorang dengan media patung itu.

"Aku benar bukan?"

.

.

Sehun menatap puas hasil karyanya terpasang dengan apik pada tubuh Luhan. Setelan jas panjang dengan tambahan brokat hingga menutupi separuh telapak tangan Luhan yang bertaut setinggi perut. Pada bagian ujung jas juga ia beri brokat dengan warna putih gading dan sedikit sentuhan _wave_ agar terlihat mekar, senada dengan warna jas itu sendiri yang didominasi warna putih. Panjang brokat dengan hiasan rerumputan tak rumit itu kira – kira hampai menyentuh lutut. Sehun juga menambahkan bebatuan kecil yang melingkar dibagian dekat kerah. Bagian dada diberi rupa bunga dengan benang emas yang berkilau.

Celana katun membungkus ketat kaki jenjang Luhan hingga menutupi mata kaki. Kakinya terbalut sepatu pantofel putih yang mengkilap. Tatanan rambut Luhan ditata serapih mungkin. Rambutnya dibuat mengikal. Mata Luhan dipakaikan _soft lens_ biru terang. Binar kebiruannya menyala ketika terbias sinar. Bibir pucat itu terpoles dengan _lipstick _berwarna_ peach_. Warna itu sangat cocok dan menyatu dengan warna kulit Luhan yang putih mulus kemerahan.

Luhan berdiri kaku dengan mata memandang lurus ke depan. Ia tidak bergeming sedikitpun ketika Sehun membenahi letak kemeja bagian dalam yang terlipat.

"Kau sangat cantik, istriku.." Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya lambat pada bibir _peach_ Luhan. Tidak sampai melumat. Luhan tidak membalas. Ia hanya berdiri dengan kaku dan tidak merespon apapun yang dilakukan oleh Sehun padanya.

"Kenapa diam saja heum?"

Wush~

Hanya angin yang menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Namja dengan kecantikan alami tiada duanya itu tak nampak menunjukkan tanda – tanda kehidupan. Matanya tidak pernah berkedip. Bahunya juga tidak berguncang pelan naik dan turun layaknya seseorang bernafas. Kulit mulus Luhan bahkan sepucat mayat. Helai rambutnya beberapa jatuh tertiup oleh angin yang mendesau.

Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak bergoyang sejak Sehun memutarinya.

"Kau yang seperti ini tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, bukan?"

Sehun mendaratkan kepalanya menyentuh kepala bagian kanan samping Luhan. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Luhan hanya diam tidak merespon.

"Selamanya kau adalah milikku, Oh Luhan."

_Aku teramat mencintaimu. Aku ingin mengawetkan dirimu agar selamanya disini bersamaku hingga kematian itu menjemput. Sedetikpun aku tak ingin kau jauh dariku. Ketakutan itu semakin menghantuiku. Aku sempat berfikir kau benar meninggalkanku malam itu. Tapi aku dapat merasakan jantungmu masih berdetak kencang ketika berada didekatku._

_Jantung itu. Benda berharga yang aku klaim sebagai satu – satunya yang tulus menunjukkan eksistensi cintamu untukku. Bolehkah aku memilikinya sendiri? Meski kau tak lagi membelaiku nanti, aku akan tidur disebelahmu setiap malam hingga malam berikutnya kembali._

_Nafasku sebagian telah kau renggut, sayang. Jadi biarkan kali ini hanya aku yang akan mencintaimu.._

.

FIN

.

Jelek?

Iya maaf itu biasa untuk yeun mah -,- fiksi yeun emang belum banyak bisa diakui sama reader keabsahannya /? #halah -_- Oia, adegan yg pake bunyi 'kreek' -_- itu, Sehun ny err kayak matahin leher Luhan pake tangannya. Doh maap kalo kesannya gabanget apalagi rancu. Hehehe -_-v yeun bgung bikinnya digimanain. En soal jas dan laen-laen murni ngarang sama asal tahu. Cuma model baju itu er ituloh jas-nya yang mereka pake di MV Overdose. Jas putihh xD

Okeiiii…Review yang kumau cuma bagaimana dengan gaya bahasa penyampaianku di fiksi ini *-*/\ jadii tinggalin jejak -_-


End file.
